The Road Ahead
by paciferousPoltergeist
Summary: "Come run away with me," he says. Run away? What does that even mean? Surely he must be joking. I look to him, expecting for him to burst out laughing like he used to whenever he'd make a joke. But he doesn't. His bright blue eyes are lit up with excitement. He is serious. He... wants to run away with me." Duncan/Gwen.
1. The Road Behind

This is my first fanfic in quite a long time. This is a DunGwen fic, with a bit of Trentney on the side, and will be a few chapters long.

It may take a while to get all the chapters out, but I'll be finishing this story if it kills me.

Rated K+ for swearing and whatnot. Of course, I don't own any of these characters, yadda yadda.

* * *

They say that graduation is supposed to be this big, life-changing event that you look forward to for many years of your life. I've never understood why my peers were so pumped for it - I certainly wasn't. The road ahead is frightening. In high school, you always have a set plan ahead of you. 8 classes that you go to every day for a year. You know exactly what classes you need to take to get the necessary credits to graduate. Everything is laid out in front of you, and you know what you need to do. After high school ends, it just _stops_. It's as if they expect you to go from being a rowdy high school student to a responsible, dignified adult within one day. When you turn 18, that's it. The world views you as an adult and expects you to know exactly what you're doing.

I have no idea what I am doing.

I sit at the end of the hallway on the second floor of my house, right outside of my bedroom door. I have a tall stool pulled up the window seal, and I've equipped my sketchbook and 2H pencils. I draw the world outside my window. My brother struggles with the large snow shovel, slowly clearing our sidewalk in preparation for mom to come home with the groceries. I wonder if I should try to help him - the bulky shovel is about twice his size. But I decide that he can do it himself. The scene is quite comical, and I feel the urge to draw it. My brother is wearing a pair of boots that are way too big for him. It makes it even more difficult for him to maneuver through the thick snow covering the- OH MY GOD HE JUST FELL OVER HOLY JESUS THAT SHIT IS HILARIOUS. I laugh from my spot at the window, and oh- it appears that he's heard me. He turns his head to look at me in the window, and flips me off as he brushes the snow off of his coat, which makes me laugh even more.

After I graduated in May, mom said that I could just take it easy for the rest of the year before I start thinking of my future. This pretty much means that all I've been doing is laying around the house, checking out community colleges and art schools. And drawing, of course. I begin to sketch my brother, in his bulky coat and big boots... Ugh, he is just not interesting enough to draw. I remember when I was able to see Duncan. I'd draw him pretty much every chance I got, he was amazing to draw. I loved his bright green mohawk, all of his piercings, his little soul patch. I especially loved his bright, blue eyes. While usually I'd use graphite and charcoal for my work, I would always switch to pastels or Copics whenever I'd draw Duncan. His eyes just couldn't be expressed in black in white. I still have some sketches of him hanging up on my wall. Some of my best work. I hadn't seen Duncan in a little over half a year. The reality series that had brought us together, Total Drama, had screeched to a halt after being bombed by too many lawsuits to handle. The radioactivity was the last straw, apparently, and after Revenge aired, Chris McLean was arrested.

Duncan and I had been able to see each other, all throughout the fourth season, because apparently Chris always had a good leash of all of his prisoners, er, contestants. Whenever we'd be sent off to live our lives for the rest of the year, come summer, he'd always find a way to round us up again. When Revenge was announced, I finally thought I was free to never hear the sound of the damned host ever again. A new cast was announced for this season, a brand new cast of poor souls fated for damnation. This was it, my chance to finally be free! Chris had 13 brand new sacks of fresh meat to beat to death, he wouldn't even consider bothering the old cast mates. But of course, I was wrong. Early that summer, a few interns showed up on my doorstep like always. Apparently, the only reason that Chris had gathered all of the old cast mates this time around, was because he thought we'd be "useful." Any time I found a way to use a cast mate to make a cameo in the new season, he knew exactly where to find them.

Playa Des Losers had somehow been completely untouched by the radiation, although a bit run down from lack of use. All campers from the new season were simply catapulted far out into the water, and had to swim to shore. It was there at Playa Des Losers where Chris had "stored" us. Like fucking canned foods or something. Basically, if he felt that an old player needed a cameo, or if he found some way they could make an episode interesting, he would tell them to make their way to the campsite. It was there at Playa Des Losers that I spent all my time with Duncan.

We'd usually just hang out and enjoy each other's company. Sometimes we would pull pranks on the others, or sit and watch horror movies. And sometimes we'd just sit in silence in my room; I'd draw him with my Copics and he'd carve wood in the likeness of my image. Duncan was the creative type, even if he didn't like to show it. That was the ting about us, though. We weren't that all-out, in your face kind of couple that just dates to date and be noticed and be interesting. We were just two people who loved each other's company and who liked to make out sometimes.

Although during the fourth season everything seemed perfect, it wasn't anything like that the summer before. During Total Drama World Tour, Duncan was still going out with Courtney, a headstrong brunette with an iron fist. At the end of the season, we were at each other's throats because of a huge mistake I had made. I ran around with Duncan behind her back. Just when her and I had really become friends. I was so guilty. You have no idea. I felt so BAD. And because of a dumb mistake, I was shamed by a lot of the cast, and an enormous portion of the show's fans. But Duncan told me a lot of things about his relationship with her. He told me about how she was just so controlling, trying to tell him how he should act and dress. She had a gigantic list of things she wanted to change, but didn't even expect to change anything about herself. There wasn't any compromising. It wasn't "what do we BOTH need to do to make this relationship work?" it was simply "Duncan, you need to change almost everything about yourself because I don't like you the way you are."

But Courtney had changed since then. She really has. Courtney needed someone who she wouldn't fight with, someone who wasn't her polar opposite. Her relationship with Duncan at first was prosporous only because it was exciting and new. To Duncan, Courtney was this innocent girl, but was also tough and could stand up to him when others were scared to. To Courtney, Duncan was this exciting bad boy who could show her a whole other side to herself. But after so long, their relationship just suffered. There wasn't any excitement anymore. They were just two people with completely different morals, views, and opinions, and they just couldn't help but to fight over it constantly. She needed someone different than Duncan. More like herself, with similar interests. And she found that someone. Trent was a sweetheart, and after breaking up with me, being single and chased around by girls for a while, he finally set his sights on Courtney. Courtney had admitted to me that at first, just a bit of her wanted to go out with Trent to make me jealous. To be honest, I would have done the same thing if it were her. But once she and Trent started dating, she saw what I had originally saw in him. He was willing to change anything she wanted him to, although she didn't want to change a thing. She grew to like him. Hell, by now I'd even say she loves him. Duncan and I spent a lot of time with Courtney and Trent at Playa Des Losers. We even had a few double dates; "dates" meaning a few hilarious nights of drunken karaoke and DDR. We all have a blast with each other. It's hard to believe that just the summer before, the four of us were a wreck, wreaking of angst and drama.

The front door slams and releases me from my thoughts, indicating that my brother is done shoveling the walk. I look out the window again. He did a shitty job. He didn't even spread salt or anything. It's fine though, I think my mother can handle getting to the house with the groceries safely.

I pick up my drawing implements and head to my bedroom, which is down the hall. I figure I've been sitting there thinking about Duncan and the others for a good 45 minutes. Just as I enter my room and dump my sketchbook and pencils on my bed, the phone rings.

I pick up my drawing implements and head to my bedroom, which is down the hall. I figure I've been sitting there thinking about Duncan and the others for a good 45 minutes. Just as I enter my room and dump my sketchbook and pencils on my bed, the phone rings. "Hello?"  
"Gwen! I really need your help!" It's Courtney's voice. She sounds really alarmed.  
"Courtney? What happened? Are you okay?"  
"Well, I was driving to the theater where my preforming arts group is supposed to play tonight, and I blew a tire on the side of the road!"  
"Oh? I thought you knew how to change a tire, Courtney."  
"I do! But I don't have a spare."  
"Wow Courtney, for someone always nagging me about being prepared, this sure is a surprise," I tease.  
"My cousin used my spare after someone slashed his."  
"Wait, just one tire?"  
"Well, if they were to slash all four, his insurance would've picked it up."  
"Ah, I see."  
"Can you just drive out towards Pines? It's really cold out here. It won't be hard to spot me, the streets are totally abandoned."  
"Why can't your dad come get you?"  
"He went out and forgot his phone again."  
"You don't know where he went?"  
"He went to a restaurant, but he didn't tell me which one. Anyway, I really need your help, I can't be late to the performance!"  
"Okay, fine, I'll be out there soon."  
"Thank you so much, Gwen! You're a life saver!"

I hang up the phone and bundle up in some warm winter clothes; mittens, scarf, and one of those really gigantic bulbous winter coats. I grab my keys and head out towards my car. It's really old, but I only paid about a thousand for the clunker. It's my baby, and it gets me where I need to go. Snow isn't falling, but there's plenty of it on the ground, and it's freezing. I check my trunk just to make sure I have the spare, I wouldn't want to get all the way out there only to find that I didn't have it with me. I turn the key in the ignition, take my foot off the break, and slowly ease my way out of the snow covered driveway (The jerk didn't even shovel the driveway! What a slacker!) and pulled out onto the road, in the direction of Pines.


	2. Shifty Shadows and a Supposed Murderer

The roads were snowy, and it was dead silent. I drive as quickly as I can, but that wasn't very fast, especially considering the roads could still be icy. I didn't wan't to take the chance. I looked at the clock on the dashboard. It was 5:19 PM, and the sky was already beginning to darken. It would take me about 55 minutes to get out to Pines. I wondered why Courtney's show choir group would preform in a completely different town, especially one almost an hour away. As I got farther out, I began to worry about Courtney. Pines was a small town, but the outskirts weren't exactly the best area. Hopefully Courtney was locked up safe and sound in her corvette. I hoped that she wouldn't run into anyone that would try to hurt her. But like she said, the streets were abandoned, and it was already dark outside by now. Most everyone would be inside by now, away from the cold.

The hour passed quite slowly. I spent most of my time watching the passing houses in neighborhoods, which turned into snowy fields and nothingness as I drove further out onto the highway. I finally see Courtney's corvette on the side of the road. I pull up behind her, get out, and retrieve the spare from my trunk.

I knock on her window. She looks up, startled. She appeared to have been texting someone.

"Gwen, don't be so creepy! I thought you were a murderer or something!"  
"A murderer wouldn't knock on your window before killing you, would he?  
"Maybe he would a polite murderer."  
"Where is my thank you for driving all the way out in the middle of scenic nowhere?"  
"Thank you so much for coming, Gwen! I felt like I was going to freeze my ass off in there!"  
I give her a dirty look. At least her car actually has heat!  
"Sorry. Anyway, I've offered to pay for you to get the heat in that old thing fixed many times."  
"I want to pay for it myself. Even if it'll take a while, I'm an adult now and I want to start doing things myself."  
"Everyone needs help sometimes, Gwen. Well, besides me."  
"Yet you're the one who called me out in this weather to help you with a flat."  
"Well, this isn't my fault. If my cousin wouldn't have gotten his tires slashed, we wouldn't be here right now."  
"Way to blame everyone but yourself, Courtney."  
"I am never at fault. I'm completely awesome!" she jokes.

I laugh, and I walk back to my old clunker, open up the trunk, and retrieve the spare tire. Courtney gets a jack and an old bottle wrench, and she gets to work with the tire.

"Man, I always hated changing tires. I wish wheels were made out of something less flimsy."  
"Yeah, that'd be nice."  
"Aren't you going to help me?"  
"Hey, I came here to bring you a spare. I never said I'd help you change the thing."  
"At least get over here and hold the lug nuts!"  
"Fine, fine."

As I stand there leaning up against the car holding the lug nuts, I can't help but to feel as if we're being watched. You can't really blame me. The sun has already set, and the sky is pitch black. A thick fog flows throughout the trees and onto the horizon, like a blanket over the city and its outskirts. The moon casts its pale light over the snowy streets, as if trying to help us to see, but it's effort is in vain. Courtney flips out her phone and uses it as a light source as she uses the wrench to remove the last lug nut. I find myself staring, at nothing in particular. Many trees stripped of their leaves line the sides of the street. I think about all of the horror movies I've seen, and particularly how many of them have taken place in forests. My imagination starts running wild, and I begin to wonder why Courtney couldn't have gotten a flat someplace nicer.

Suddenly, I see something. Movement. That was definitely movement, among the trees. Something that appeared as fast as it vanished. I let out a gasp, and Courtney turned to me. She had finished replacing the tire.

"What is it?"  
"I saw something."  
"Hm, are you sure? It was probably just your imagination."  
"No. I saw something, over there," I point to the wooded area, "I'm sure of it."  
"It was probably just an animal, Gwen. Squirrels have babies to feed."  
"Squirrels store shit in their cheeks and save it, Courtney. This wasn't a squirrel. It looked bigger than that. Like a person!"  
"Gwen, you're freaking me out. Even if you did really see a person, it was probably just a hermit or something."  
"I guess you could be right," I say, "...But still, let's get out of here. I don't want to be abducted or something."  
"Sure thing."

Courtney and I begin to go our separate ways, but then I think for a moment. I drove all the way out here. The least I can do is go to town with Courtney and watch her performance or something. I don't wan't all that gas to go to waste.

"Courtney, can I follow you in my car? I wanna go with you."  
"Wow, really? It's been like 2 years since you've been to see a performance!"  
"It's only been a year and a half. But yeah, I know. I've just been... busy?"  
"Busy doing what, laying around your house and drawing all day?"  
"Yes. Now let's be off, it's pretty damn cold out here."

With that we part ways to get into our vehicles. I open my station wagon's junky door, and get in. It takes me three tries to finally get the damned thing to close. Courtney sits in her corvette in front of me, waiting, probably to make sure that my old clunker didn't break down. When I turn the key in the ignition and the thing starts, Courtney starts up her's as well, and we take off. Courtney begins to turn off Pines street, and of course I follow. I be careful not to hit any ice on the road, and begin to make my turn.

But as I check my side-view mirrors, my heart stops as I see a figure standing in the middle of the road, just where Courtney and I had been talking minutes ago.


	3. A Shitton of Snow and a Lawn Mower Thief

Pines Theatrical Centre was a small little building, snuggly tucked in the middle of the town. The interior included rows of red chairs like the ones in movie theaters, ten in each row, with two balconies overlooking the stage, one on each side. Red velvet curtains were drawn on stage, and the lights were dim. I sit in the front row of the little audience in one of the reserved seats; One girl's father couldn't make it to the performance, so she said that I could use it upon arriving with Courtney. The curtains on stage slowly begin to open, revealing the group on stage. They all stand in a line, and each girl in white sundress. Courtney is second to the middle, on the left. An elderly woman sits at a piano on the right, and begins to play.

The girls, who had been still on the stage for a good three minutes, snap into action and begin dancing. Three microphones are positioned in front of them, and three girls walk up to them and begin to sing.

All throughout the performance, my eyes are glued on Courtney. Her voice is beautiful, and I can tell she and her group must be passionate about performing. In my mind, I know that Courtney was _made _to do this. This is what she is here for. I think about how lucky she is, how she knows what she's good at, knows what she enjoys, and knows how to make a profession out of it. And even if this didn't work out, she had _so_ many things to fall back on. She could basically go into any profession she wanted to, and she would never have to worry about hating her job, or not getting paid enough. She knows what she is doing.

_And then there's me._

I think of the few art schools and community colleges I had been looking at. I think of my pastel and charcoal drawings. These are the things I enjoy doing, but how will I ever be able to get a job doing that? One that pays well and keeps food on the table and a roof over my head?

I wonder why I, at seventeen years old, have to worry so much about supporting myself in the next few years. They always say that teenagers are "reckless and cannot make good decisions,"

yet I have to make the decision for what I have to do for a living for the rest of my life right now.

Life isn't like high school, where they tell you to act like an adult, yet treat you like a child.

Now they would treat me like an adult and expect to make all of the important decisions that will have major effects on my life and it's so overwhelming and

_I can't do it._

The girls end their performance with a bow and the audience breaks out with applause. I clap harder than I ever had. And although I loved her performance, in my mind I suppose the applause is not for the little number, but for Courtney's standing in life. Applause as if to say _Courtney, I am so happy for you. You know exactly what you're doing. Great for you!_

I wait for Courtney backstage as she changes out of her dress and into her winter clothes. She comes out of the dressing room, stuffing the dress into her bag, and greets me.

"So how was our performance?"

"It was great, Courtney. Did you see the audience? You got a standing ovation!"

"Yeah, that's one of the things I love about these small towns. These people here know how to appreciate good music."

"Yeah, I thought the old dude next to me was going to start jumping for joy, he was clapping so hard."

"Hehe. Anyway, it's really late right now. We should both be getting home."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea. I'll see you later."

We part ways in the parking lot, getting into our separate vehicles. Once again, my car door sticks and takes a few tries to get it closed. I bundle up with a blanket from the back seat and prepare for the long drive home.

I head through the quiet streets in my old station wagon, very glad that the snow plows made their way through earlier. As I got back into the city, I'm very glad to see that the roads have been salted. You always have to worry about ice on the roads, and a few times during my drive out of Pines my car had swayed a bit, though I never fully lost control. I'm just glad that in conditions like these, hardly anyone was on the road.

As I pull into my neighborhood, I see little flakes beginning to hit the windshield. Great, it's snowing again. I really hoped that it wouldn't last long. I just want all the snow to go away. I fear that my brother may get fed up with having to be on shovel duty, and make me shovel the walk.

I pull into the driveway of my house. I look at the windows and see that all the lights are off. Even my brother's room is dark, so I figure he's still out with friends. And of course, my mother is in bed. I go around to the back door so I won't wake her, as the front door really makes a ruckus when opened.

The snow in the backyard is the type of snow that kind of snow that you don't want to touch because it's so smooth and perfect that you don't want to ruin in. In the winter time, we hardly used the backyard for anything, so not even the walk had been shoveled back there. The snow is untouched. Perfect.

But as my eyes trail over the backyard, I realize that something is off.

Footprints. They trail along the wooden back fence. These weren't the footprints of animals, no sir. No stray cat, squirrel, hell, even deer could not make footprints like that. Definitely human, definitely snow boots.

Of course my first thought is that my brother needed something the shed, because that's where the footprints led. But the footprints are really suspicious. It's as if whoever made them didn't want people to know that they had made them, been there. If it were my brother, he would have walked straight to the shed, no edging across the fence like that. And wait, those footprints didn't come from the back door. No… they came from the back gate that was on the other side of the yard. From the alleyway. Someone had been in my yard! Someone came from the alleyway and… went to my shed?

The realization struck me. We never locked our shed because all we kept in there was a lawn mower and some paint cans, and our bike. God damnit, someone stole our lawn mower! That had to be what had happened. Of course, I have to make sure so I can tell mom in the morning.

So I trudge over the shed, ruining the smooth, flawness snow, put my mittened hand on the handle, swing it open, and-

"Hey, pasty!"


	4. Blue Eyes and Rufio

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I promise I'll get these out more often! I know that things are being a paced a little slowly in this fic right now, but things will start going faster in later chapters. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

Words cannot describe the emotions flooding through me as I open the shed door.

He's sitting there on the dirty concrete floor, staring up at me with his blue eyes.

The same blue eyes that I had spent hours studying as the copic markers swiped the pages of my sketchbook, the blue eyes in all the oil paintings that littered my bedroom walls.

He's grinning like mad and it takes me a few seconds to realize that this is really happening, and those blue eyes are here once again.

In those few split seconds I think about how amazing it was that I had spent so much time looking into those eyes, memorizing them, drawing them, loving them, but I hadn't realized how much I would miss them until they were gone.

But now they're back. _He's_ back. Duncan is back.

Ah, there it is, the realization. Took me long enough.

He springs up from his spot, wraps his arms tight around my waist, and lifts me up, and before I know what's happening he's spinning me around and we're both laughing like fucking crazy

And I don't even think about how it's past midnight and we could wake up my mom or the neighbors because we're too focused on each other to think about anything else. Then we lose our balance, and with a soft "plump" we fall straight down into the deep snow.

We just sit there in the snow for a minute while we catch our breath. I suck in a breath of cold winter air and that's when I realize our situation.

"Duncan, why were you in the shed? No, wait, that's not important, how _long_ were in there? It's freezing out there! We need to get you inside!"

"Don't worry about it, babe. I was only in there for about an hour."

"An hour? Duncan, it's way too cold for that! I'm sorry, if I would've known, I would have never went to that recital—"

I saw you and Court out by that scummy town on the way over here, So I knew you'd be a while anyway."

"So _you're_ the creepy figure dude I saw out there!"

"Yeah. But anyway, did'ya have fun?"

"Well, yeah. Courtney's recitals are always fun. Her group is really talented—"

"And that's why you don't have to worry about it."

Well shit. I forgot how sweet he could be. I never remembered him being that considerate in the past. That just makes me realize even more how much I missed him.

"Come on, Duncan. Let's get you inside. I'll interrogate you in there."

"Wait a sec. I don't want to wake up your dear old Ma, you can ask me anything you wanna out here. The cold doesn't bother me one bit."

"Fine. First of all, why were you in there? If I hadn't realized it was you in time, I might have clocked you in the face or something."

"Well, like I said, I didn't want to wake your mom. I think I scare her, anyway. I just needed to see you, okay? And I didn't want to talk to you out in the boonies by Pines because, well, I'm gonna be honest. I'm kind of on the run."

"On the run? On the run from what! Duncan, did you get yourself in trouble with the law again!?"

"Nah, nah, toots. Not the law, specifically. Just some guy. 'Pissed him off real good. He's been following me all around, no matter where I go. Decided I needed a little road trip, anyway, considering my parents kicked me out. So I came to see my favorite girl."

"Duncan, just don't do anything stupid. I don't want this dude hurting you or anything."

"I promise. I'm running from the guy, ain't I? What would be stupid is to go face him head on."

"I guess you're right…"

"Hey, you know what we should do?"

"…What?"

"We should make a snowman."

"…Excuse me?" Oh, this guy can't be serious.

"Come on. It'll be fun. He'll be like, our snow-son."

"Duncan, we are not five years old."

"Snow-son, Gwen! Come on! I've never made a snowman before, let's make one."

"Jesus, Duncan. You've never even made a snowman before? We'll, if that's the case, we can make one, I guess. But right after that, we really need to get inside. It's cold as dicks out here."

"Yes, ma'am!"

We make a little snowball, and begin rolling it through the snow. It gets bigger and bigger, collecting up more snow as it goes. As we roll it, I think about my situation. I am an eighteen year old girl making a snowman in freezing temperatures at about two o'clock in the morning. Hell, it could even be later, I hadn't checked the clock in a while.

We eventually get the snowman finished, and pack up the snow, making sure our snow-son can stand up on his own in the snow. Duncan snags some sticks from the neighbors wood pile and puts them in place for his arms. We find some pebbles and make a face for him.

"Does our son have a name?" I ask.

"Hmm… Looks like a Rufio."

"Rufio it is, then."

No matter how ridiculous the concept was, I am actually quite proud of our snow-son now that I look at him.

"Wait a minute, I'll be right back, don't move!"

I unlock the back door of the house, quietly sneak through the kitchen and up the stairs, and into my brother's room. He still isn't home, so I figure he's sleeping over at a friend's house.

The floor is a mess, with clothes and various other items flung about. I take his favorite beanie and one of his concert shirts, and then head back outside.

"This is gonna piss him off so bad," I snicker.

I take off the stick arms, slide the shirt over Rufio's head, replace the arms once more, then slide on the beanie.

"Fucking incredible," Duncan laughs.

We stand there for a few more moments, admiring our handywork.

"Can we go inside now, Duncan?"

"Lead the way."


	5. Late Night Movies and Plenty of Soda

**GUYS I DID THE THING. I finally wrote more. I'm really sorry about the delay. I actually didn't think this many people would like the story. I'll try to update more regularly from now on. For now, thank you, everyone, for your reviews!**

* * *

I open the back door and Duncan follows me through the kitchen, and he stifles a laugh as we walk past the refrigerator. A crayon drawing of a dick on the fridge caught his attention.

"My brother drew that almost a week ago and put it there. My mother is so busy that she's walked past it every day and still hasn't noticed it."

"Holy crap, now I almost feel bad about using his duds to clothe Rufio."

"Almost."

We make our way through the hallway, and very carefully climb the carpeted staircase, and despite our greatest efforts, the stairs still creak like mad under our feet.

I know that my mother probably wouldn't care about me having Duncan in the house, but I would feel bad waking her up this late at night, especially since she has work in the morning.

I lead him through the upstairs hallway and we reach my room. I carefully shut the door behind me. I figure that our rooms are far enough apart to where my mother wouldn't be able to hear us unless we were pretty loud.

I begin to shed all my layers of winter clothes; my mittens, hat, big winter coat, pullover sweater, and my wet boots. I'm just left in a tee shirt and some jeans.

"How the hell did you not freeze to death out there?" I say, looking him over. All he's got on is some tennis shoes, a baggy pair of jeans, and a tee shirt with a light jacket over it.

"I managed."

"You need something to warm up? We've got some ramen noodles, or maybe some hot chocolate?"

"I don't need anything," he says.

"You sureee?" I press.

"…Do you have the little marshmallows?"

"Sure do. Hot chocolate with little marshmallows coming right up. You stay right there."

On my way down to the kitchen, I pass my mother's room. I duck my head in a little and listen. I'm satisfied when I hear loud snoring. My mother hasn't even been disturbed by our late night reunion.

The hot chocolate is done within a few minutes. I made it the way he likes it, with warm milk instead of hot water. I sprinkle the little marshmallows over it. After giving it a little taste, I decide to get myself a mug as well.

On my way back up the stairs I listen once more by my mother's door. Still sound asleep. Good.

"Here it is," I say as I enter my room.

"Awesome," he takes his mug and we make our way to my bed and sit down. We have a lot of catching up to do.

"You still like drawin, huh?" he motions to the various sketches littering my walls.

"Well, a lot of them are from back before you left."

"Yeah, but there's a lot of new ones, too. You've gotten better, babe."

"I don't think so, but okay."

"Who's this skinny little guy? Looks familiar" he points to one of the newer sketches hanging near my desk.

"That's Cameron. He was in All Stars with us. Don't you even remember him?"

"Eh, I didn't really wanna remember _anything _from any of those seasons."

"Well, he was on the show with us. Anyway, he actually transferred to my school during senior year. He was in my art class. The little guy was amazing with all sorts of mediums of art. Spray paint especially, but also water colors, clay, everything. The teacher reserved all the linoleum blocks just for him. On the last day of school I drew him sitting in his usual seat, and he drew me."

"Man, now I wish I would've remembered more of the guy. Looks like a geek, but it sounds like you were friends."

"Yeah, I guess we were."

"You still have a lot of pictures of me hanging around."

"Yeah. You're really fun to draw, you know? Also, I wanted to make sure I wouldn't forget those eyes of yours."

"Welp, they're right here back where they belong."

"Where's 'here?'"

"Right up in your business, that's where."

He grabs me and gives me another kiss. Then I suggest we put on a few horror movies.

"I'm gonna go make some popcorn," I say as I collect up the mugs and start to exit the room.

"You're making a shit ton of racket in that kitchen. Your mom doesn't wake up for nothing, does she?"

"Apparently not. I don't think the popping is going to make her stir too much. No horror movie is complete without a big bowl of popcorn."

"Extra butter~" he calls.

"M'kay. Pick out the movie you wanna watch first while I go to the kitchen. I seriously need a soda or something."

Two horror movies later, Duncan and I are sitting on the couch, watching _Bloodbath 2. _The popcorn is almost gone, and despite my best efforts to keep myself awake with can after can of soda, my eyelids are still beginning to get heavy.

"Hey, so, I was wondering…" Duncan's words wake me up a little as I had begun to dose off.

"What?"

"What are you doing these days? I mean, _adulthood, responsibility,_ yadda yadda."

"To be honest… nothing, really. Been looking at colleges and art schools, but really… I have no idea what I'm doing or what I w_ant _to do. It's pretty confusing. All I've been doing is sitting around the house. I had an office job but I quit it. No chance to be creative, you know?"

"Heh, you're doing better than I am."

"Yeah, I guess I'm not hanging around highways. Seriously, though, tell me why you were out there? You seem like you're… hiding from something."

"I don't _hide _from anything, Gwen."

"Okay, let me reword that. _Running_ from something."

"…Well when you put it that way…"

"Duncan! Just tell me what you did! Is it really serious? Please, I need to know."

"It's not, it's not. I just got in trouble with some guys, okay? I don't wanna get you involved, okay?"

"…So… is the only reason that you came here because you're on the run?"

"NO-! I mean, no, no it isn't, babe." He pulls me close. "I really wanted to see you. I just happen to be hiding from some guys. Honest."

"I don't feel like you're telling me everything."

"Just trust me for once. Please?"

"Okay then, Duncan. I'll drop it for now."

"Great. How're Courtney and Trent doing? She still got him wrapped around her finger like she used to?"

"If you mean he still _loves _her, than yes."

"Don't take any offence to it! I just mean that he does just about anything she wants him to. He's really loyal. Reminds me of a puppy."

I giggle at the thought.

"I imagine Trent as a scottie dog or something."

"I bet I'd be one of those German shepards," he says.  
"Ha, definitely not. You're more like a Yorkshire terrier."

"Those little ones that always have bows in their hair? No way!"

"Yes way. I think I'd be a Siberian Husky. What would Courtney be?"  
"I don't know. All I know is that her bark would sound like _'yipyip_'".

"Why are we talking about dogs all of a sudden?"

"I don't even know. It's like 4 in the morning. I guess we're just sleep-deprived weirdos."

I yawn and cuddle up to him. It's funny how horror movies where people get their hands forced into lawn mowers can be so relaxing for us. I wonder what normal people like Trent and Courtney do on their dates. I couldn't even imagine doing anything other than watching horror movies or smashing people's mailboxes with baseball bats or something.

As the memories of our time together start flooding back into my mind, I feel myself start to drift off to sleep, still cuddled up right next to Duncan.


	6. Little Brothers and Dorky Boyfriends

**Hey guys! I updated!**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. I'm so glad that you like the story. As you can probably tell, writing is not really my thing.**

**Anyway, this chapter is kind of uneventful, and kind of drawn out. But next chapter, stuff will definitely go down.**

**I'll try to update again as soon as possible.**

* * *

I wake up on the couch. I slowly sit up, and realize two things. The first being that it's nine in the morning so my mother is probably at work. The second being that Duncan is not in my room. I wonder how I woke up so early, since I fell asleep pretty early in the morning.

I stand up, stretch, and walk to my window. I pull the thick black out curtains away, and squint my eyes at how bright it is outside. The snow is still covering the ground, and it doesn't look like any more has fallen since last night. That's good. I have a panic attack when I see a figure standing in the yard, but then I realize it's just Rufio the snow man. Jesus, I didn't realize how fucking creepy he looks. He's looking right up towards my window with his pebble eyes. Neat. I wonder if he scared my mother when she went around the get the car.

I open my bedroom door, and the first thing I notice is a loud ruckus coming from a room down the hall. I go investigate, and it's my brother's bedroom, the door slightly ajar. I open it and peak my head in, and—

"DID YOU JUST FUCKING USE A BLUE SHELL!? YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Serves you right man, you won last game and we can't have you winning twice in a row."

Oh my god. My boyfriend and my 14 year old brother are playing Mario Kart together. It's honestly the cutest thing. My brother is sitting on the end of his bed, and Duncan is sitting on a bean bag chair on the floor. They've both got N64 controllers in their hands. They're clearly enjoying themselves, despite the cursing and makes me happy inside, because Duncan and my brother had really never formally met. They'd seen each other sometimes when he came over to my house, and of course my brother had seen Duncan while we were on TV, but they'd really never interacted. This is really something. He's also clearly beating Duncan, which is even better.

"Oh look, my two favorite boys are bonding!" I say as I push the door open.

"You don't _bond_ over a game like Mario kart. I'm about to tear this kid's head off."

"You were pretty happy when you were the one winning!"

"Yeah I fuckin' was."

"Rainbow Road is next. I think we need a break or else we'll _really_ want to kill eachother."

"I think you're right."

After saving their progress, they stand up and follow me down to the kitchen. I see a yellow sticky note on the fridge that looks like it is from my mother.

"_Gwen,_

_I see your boyfriend is staying over!_

_He's such a sweetie pie, so it's fine with me __if he wants to stay any longer._

_ I made sure to remind him that __he is always welcome in this house!_

_I'll be working late tonight, so here's __some money to buy pizza. _

_Also, I saw that penis on the fridge and the snow man __in the back yard. NOT funny! :(_

—_Mom"_

I pull the note off and turn it over to see 25 dollars rolled up tight and taped to the back of the note. I pocket the money and turn to the boys, who are sitting at the kitchen table.

"Okay, so. What events led to my brother dominating you at Mario Kart?"

"I dunno. I got up to take a piss, your mom saw me and got real excited and started talking about how it'd been a while since she last saw me and how "_Gwen always seems so much happier when you're around~!"_

My brother laughs as Duncan makes a high feminine voice in attempt to sound like my mother.

"Then after she left for work, your bro came home, noticed me, and then interrogated me about our snow son and asked if I was the one who thought of using his clothes for Rufio. Of course I said no, 'cause it was your idea."

"You used my favorite beanie on that snow man! I'm glad it didn't blow away or something," My brother pouted.

I giggle a little at that. Under different circumstances, my brother would usually be pretty mad over something like that. But this time he's not. I figure he's trying to "keep it cool" to impress Duncan. If I had known that all I needed was my boyfriend to keep my brother from being annoying, I would've brought Duncan to my house way more often.

"Okay, anyway, mom is working late so we'll be ordering pizza. I know it's a little early, but I just _know _that we'll be fighting over what toppings to put on it, so let's get that argument out of the way right now, bright and early.

We discuss the critical importance of pizza toppings while I poor cereal for both the boys and myself. I set the bowls in front of them and sit across the table from Duncan, my brother to the side of us.

"Obviously our pizza needs to be meaty as fuck. Pepperoni, ham—" Duncan begins, scooping up some Frosted Flakes from the bowl.

"No, it doesn't. I like my pizza with just cheese. And that's the way it should be," My brother retorts. Yep, he's still as picky as ever.

"Man, have you ever even _tried_ anything other than cheese? You could be missing out on the best pizza experience of your life, and you wouldn't know it."

"Nah, I don't think I'm missing much. I never liked meat anyway. Or any other topping, for that matter."

"Come on, you need to try stuff! I need at least some kind of meaty shit on my pizza!"

They argue on for a while, and I silently watch. I'm enjoying how they can take something as stupid as pizza and make it seem like something of utmost importance. They finally decide on a simple pepperoni pizza, so that my brother can just easily pull off the pepperoni. They could have just gotten a half-and-half pizza with meaty goodness on one side and just plain cheese on the other, but I didn't tell them that, because I was enjoying their stupidity.

We finish our cereal and my brother puts our bowls in the sink.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" I ask. I know that since my mother isn't home, she's probably expecting me to watch over my brother. He should be getting old enough to be home alone, but my mom still likes to have the assurance that someone is home with him.

"No idea. Maybe we should just kinda lay around all day like usual. It's winter break but it feels like summer. You guys are lucky, you don't have school anymore. I have to go back next Monday."

"Hey, we're not very lucky, you know. This is a really confusing time. I have no idea what I want to do with life right now. I don't have to worry about being kicked out of the house like Duncan does sometimes, but I still feel the pressure of not having a job and not looking at any apartments or anything. I feel like a freeloader, here."

"You know mom doesn't think you're a freeloader. She wants you to 'take as much time as you need' and stuff like that."

"Yeah, but I can't help but to feel like it. I just have no idea what I'm doing, here!"

"Eh, we'll figure it out," Duncan pops in.

"Anyway, we need to figure out something to do. Were ever we go, we need to take you with us, so—"

_Ding dong._

I'm cut off by the sound of our doorbell. I excuse myself, walk to the living room, unlatch the door, and open it.

"Hey there!" A friendly voice says.

Oh, it's Courtney! I smile and say hi back.

"What are you doing here? You usually don't come to my neighborhood that often."

"Wellll we'd like to invite you over my house tonight!"

I see Trent walking up behind her.

"Hey Gwen," he says. "How've you been?"

"Oh, I'm great! You guys'll never guess who's here! Come on in!"


End file.
